Sar and Cloud
by DarkMoon32795
Summary: Sar has liked Cloud ever since he got Final Fantasy, today he will finally meet the star character himself. Yaoi
1. Sar and Cloud1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy World nor do I own Cloud or any other characters portrayed in this story. However, Sar Meco is my character that I made so I beg of thee to please not steal my character. Thank you.  
  
Attention: This is Sar and Meco. You might recognize this story by CloudsReincarnation. Well... I am CloudsReincarnation. I forgot the email I used and password so I am unable to update on that account. It has been moved here for you to read for your enjoyment. Thank you.  
  
It had only been a week since Sar Meco had gotten Final Fantasy VII and he was already in love with Cloud Strife. He decided that today was the day, the day that he would use his sorcery to meet Cloud in person.  
  
The 16 year old woke up, showered, dressed, and ran a comb through his dark brown hair. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 7:00 am exactly.  
  
'I would guess someone like Cloud would wake up bright and early'  
  
"It's time." Sar said to himself." I call upon the Door of Magic!"  
  
A dark hole appeared before him. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his destination and stepped through the door.  
  
He reopened his eyes to find himself in a dark pathway. It was the connection between the opening in his room to the opening in the Final Fantasy World.  
  
'This is it. I am finally going to meet Cloud' Sar thought to himself as he walked through the pathway. He reached the end of the connection and stepped through to the Wall Market. The door closed behind him and he stood looking around.  
  
'Hmm, now where would he be?'  
  
"Excuse me, where can I find Cloud Strife?' He asked an old lady who was passing by him.  
  
"Last I saw, he was sitting on the wall where the wire leads to Upper City." Before she even finished speaking Sar was running towards the small alley like area.  
  
Upon getting there, he immediately started climbing up the wire. Two seconds up, however, he was sliding back down.  
  
*Sigh* " I never was good at climbing wire, actually I was never good at climbing anything. This is where magic comes in handy." The determined boy began to levitate until he got to the top. Grabbing hold of the wire, he climbed onto the wall and stood looking. There, sitting, looking into the pile of rubble which was once Sector 7, was the reason Sar activated the magic door in the first place. There sat Cloud Strife himself.   
  
"Sure is a mess, isn't it?" Sar said referring to the former Sector 7.  
  
"Yup, it sure is." Cloud looked over at Sar. "Hey, I don't recall seeing you before. What's your name?"  
  
"Name's Sar Meco. Good to meet ya." He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Cloud Strife. Same here." Accepting, Cloud shook hands with Sar.  
  
'Oh my gosh! I'm actually shaking hands with Cloud Strife.'  
  
Well Chapter 1 is done and they have met. Until the next chapter. See ya round. 


	2. Sar and Cloud2

'Wow this guy is really cute.' Cloud thought to himself as he shook Sars hand.  
  
"Want to sit with me?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"So, Sar, where are you from?"  
  
"Turkar, a city not too far from Midgar."  
  
"That's cool. Anything good there?"  
  
"Not really, I moved from there today because it's so boring."  
  
"But, why did you move to a place like Midgar?" Cloud stared into Sars hazel eyes, realizing what he was doing he turned his head and looked straight.  
  
"That's the thing. My reason is, because of you. I guess I shouldn't have lied but I didn't know if you would believe me."  
  
"So you don't really live in Turkar?"  
  
"No, I don't know how to say it but… I guess you would say I am from another world altogether. I am a sorcerer and I used my magic to connect our worlds. In my world you are actually a video game that I really took interest in. I really wanted to meet you. I'm so sorry I lied, but I didn't think you would believe what I said so I thought it easier just to lie. I'm sorry."  
  
Seeing the look of sadness on Sar, Cloud put his arm comfortingly around him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's ok. Just to let you know though, if you're in a place like Midgar, anything is believable."  
  
'Wow, he's so cool. I can't believe he has his arm around me.'  
  
'Please don't be sad my new love.'  
  
Not realizing it, Sar put his head on Clouds shoulder. When he realized it he jerked it back up.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't mind, you can stay like that all day if you want."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Ok, cool." Sar put his head back on Clouds shoulder and Cloud put his arm around Sar.   
  
"Hey Sar…" Cloud said not taking his arm away.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to go out to lunch this afternoon? Just me and you?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds great." Sar answered. He had a sense of thrill in the back of his mind.  
  
'He's one of the coolest guys I've ever met.' Sar thought to himself.  
  
Unknowingly down below, however, Tifa was looking up at them.  
  
"What does he think he's doing with that hoe up there?" Tifa didn't know that the hoe was actually a guy.  
  
Well, that concludes this chapter. Until the next one! 


	3. Sar and Cloud3

Ok, just to remind you of where we left off (in case you skipped through chapters 1 and 2 which hopefully you didn't) Cloud and Sar have met and they just agreed to have lunch this afternoon. Down below, however, Tifa is looking up at them furious. She also thinks Sar is a girl x_x.  
  
"Cloud… I have the feeling that someone is watching us."  
  
"Really?" Sar removed his head and Cloud his arm. Slowly Cloud looked down below and quickly jerked his head back straight. "It's Tifa!"  
  
"I guess we better get down and talk to her"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cloud said nervously.  
  
Sar patted Cloud on the back assuring him, "Don't worry, it'll be alright. I promise."  
  
"Alright, here I go." Cloud started to climb down but Sar stopped him.  
  
"Let's jump."  
  
"Jump!? It's a thousand feet down!"   
  
"Trust me. Just get in my arms."  
  
"Ok." Sar picked up Cloud and got ready to jump.  
  
Down below, Tifa still glared up at them. "Look at her! Holding him in her arms."  
  
"Here we go!" Sar jumped down off the wall and they fell. At first they were falling quickly but as they got closer to the bottom they glided gently down.  
  
Tifa, getting a closer look at Sar, saw that the "girl" Cloud was with was actually a guy.  
  
"Ok mister! Just who do you think you are leaning your head up against Cloud like that!?"  
  
"Don't yell at him Tifa."  
  
"And why are YOU defending him?"  
  
"Come on Tifa, put two and two together." Sar said trying to get Tifa to understand.  
  
"Huh?" She said confused. She quickly figured out what he meant. "Oh! Cloud… are you really… you know? And are you actually with him?"  
  
"Yup. Tifa, it's true."  
  
"Aw! Cloud…" Giving him a big hug, "I'm so happy for you!" Turning to Sar, "So what's your name? I've never seen you before."  
  
"Sar Meco, I'm new around here."  
  
"I'm Tifa Lockheart, former owner of 7th Heaven."  
  
"Sar is a sorcerer." Cloud said to Tifa.  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yup, I connected my world with yours just to be here."  
  
"Oh! Cool! Can I see some magic?"  
  
"Sure. Here's something basic." Sar clutched his hand. Reopening it, a rose appeared and he handed it to her.  
  
"Pretty. Thank you."  
  
"Where's mine?" Cloud asked sadly.  
  
"Right here." Sar held out his hand to Cloud and 3 roses appeared. He handed them to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now watch this." Sar shot out his hand in towards the wall and a large dent was put into it. He pulled his hand back slowly and the dent came out.  
  
"I've got the coolest boyfriend ever." Cloud said happily.  
  
"Now I'm jealous." Tifa said.  
  
"Hey Sar, we never decided where we're going to eat. Where should we go?"   
  
"I don't know. I'm the new one here, you decide.  
  
"How about we go to the Kalm Eatery? It sounds fast-foodish but its actually a nice restaurant."  
  
"That works for me."   
  
'I'm having lunch with Cloud I'm having lunch with Cloud' Sar sung to himself in his mind.  
  
"Ok cool. We can hang out til lunch time if you want."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I've got to go see Aeris. Catch you later." Tifa said running off.  
  
"Ok, see ya." Cloud and Sar said in unison. They both went towards the Wall Market.  
  
That concludes Chapter 3. Until Chapter 4, see ya round! 


	4. Sar and Cloud4

Hi hi, I have been soo behind on updates. With the review in July its nice to see people still read it. I will try and update it more often, but I am starting high school this year so it might not be updates as much as i would hope. Well i will let you go so you can read chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Let me remind you that i do not own FInal Fantasy or any of its characters. However Sar Meco is my character (although i have seen the name Sar in other fics) so please dont use.  
  
If you forgot what happened in the last chapters. Sar came to Final Fantasy World to meet Cloud. They get together, Tifa gets pissed at first then lightens up, and Cloud and Sar have a lunch date set.  
  
Cloud and Sar stood in the middle of the wall market.  
  
"What are we going to do until lunch?" Cloud asked. It was only about 10 so they had two hours before lunch.  
  
"Hell if I know." Sar answered 'I never do' he thought.  
  
"Hmm... think my dear."  
  
"Hey. Isn't there a beach around?"  
  
"Well, there's a beach... I wouldnt say its close though."  
  
"That's ok. Hold my hand."  
  
"Um.." Cloud hesitated "ok"  
  
"No need to hesitate, watch." Sar closed his eyes and they disappeared.  
  
They reappeared on a sandy beach around the Chocobo Farm area.  
  
"Whoa!" Cloud said. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Magic... all i had to do was go into your mind and find where you had the beach archived. Then i transported us here."  
  
"Oh, thats really cool. I wish i had magic powers."  
  
"You have your special attacks and elemental attacks. Thats magic."  
  
"Oh... well anyway we here, what about bathing suits?"  
  
"Easy." Sar snapped his fingers and he was suddenly changed into a red and black pair of swim trunks.  
  
"Do me do me!" (Ok sickos dont be thinking nasty)  
  
"Okie." Sar snapped his fingers again and Cloud was changed into a dark blue speedo. "Heh, sexy..."  
  
Cloud grinned. Sar waved his hand and two beach mats appeared. They both layed down on one.  
  
"So, Cloud, how old are you?"  
  
"18, what about you?"  
  
"16"  
  
"THats cool. How long have you known you're... you know?"  
  
"Hmm, about 2 or 3 years. You?"  
  
"3 years." Cloud answered. He closed his eyes because the sun was too bright. "How long have you liked me?"  
  
"Since i got final fantasy. A guy told me i was sick to think you were gay. We see how that turned out don't we."  
  
"Hahaha. Yeah. Crap! Vincents coming. Change me back."  
  
"Why?" Sar asked questioningly.  
  
"Because i dont want him to see me in my speedo."  
  
"Uh, ok." They both stood up and Sar worked his magic to change their clothes back. He waved his hand and the two bath mats disappeared.  
  
"Hey Cloud." Vincent said.  
  
"Hi Vincent."  
  
"Who is this?" Vincent asked referring to Sar.  
  
"Oh. He's a friend of mine. Sar this is Vincent. Vincent, Sar."  
  
"Hi." Vincent said.  
  
"Hello." Sar said. '"Friend"? Tell him i'm your boyfriend Cloud' He thought to himself.  
  
Cloud glanced at him like he had heard. "Anyhoo, what's up Vincent?"  
  
'Oops...'  
  
"Nothing, just walking the beach. Well, I'm going on... later."  
  
"Bye Vincent." Cloud said.  
  
"See you." Sar said.  
  
Vincent walked on. When he was far enough Cloud turned to Sar.  
  
"I take it you heard what i said." Sar said.  
  
"Yes i did. Telepathy?"  
  
"Uh. yeah. So... why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"Because, i don't want him to know i'm... you know."  
  
"Oh, ok. But... you know you have to tell him sometime..."  
  
"Yeah i do. But not just yet."  
  
"Ok." Sar looked at his watch. "I guess we should go."  
  
"Yep. We should... Gonna do your magic again?"  
  
"Of course. Hold my hand"  
  
Cloud grabbed his hand. Sar closed his eyes and they were gone.  
  
Thats all for Chapter 4. I will try to update soon. C ya! 


	5. Sar and Cloud5

Time 4 Chapter 5. At chapter 4's end Sar and Cloud had seen Vincent but Cloud wasn't ready to tell Vincent he was gay. THen they decided to head for the Kalm Eatery.  
  
Cloud and Sar (Decided to put Cloud first this time. lol) reappeared outside of Kalm Town.  
  
"That is so cool. I wish I could do it." Cloud said.  
  
"Yeah. Guide me my dear, I don't know where this place is." Sar said.  
  
"OK. Follow me." Cloud led Sar through the town to the back where a big sign read "Kalm Eatery"  
  
"As I said earlier. It sounds Fast Food-ish but it's a restaurant." Cloud said.  
  
'First date. Yay!' Sar thought to himself as they stepped through the doors of the restaurant.  
  
"Good afternoon. Table for two?" A hot blonde waiter asked standing at the podium.  
  
"Yes my dear." Sar answered.  
  
"Right this way." The waiter pulled out two menus and began walking between the tables to the place he had picked.  
  
"'My dear'?" Cloud whispered to Sar as they followed the waiter.  
  
"Its a habit. I say it to everyone." Sar answered.  
  
"Is this place ok?" the waiter asked pointing towards a small table made for two people.  
  
"Its fine." Cloud answered. He was a lil upset with the whole dear thing. The waiter placed the two menus on the table and Cloud and Sar sat down.  
  
When the waiter left Sar said. "I'm sorry sweety. I know you're upset about the dear thing. I will stop, promise."  
  
"Cool. That would be very nice. You can still call me it though." Cloud winked. "But oh, wasn't that waiter cuuute?"  
  
"Oh yeah he was." They both smiled at each other and looked down at their menus. "Want to have some buffalo wings for starters?"  
  
"Sure. I love buffalo wings. And these are boneless too."  
  
Then a ratty looking waitress came to their table. "Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"I'd like a root beer." Cloud said.  
  
"Iced tea please." Sar said.  
  
"Would you like any appetizers?"  
  
"Um, yes. We are going to have a plate of your boneless buffalo wings."  
  
"OK. I will be back with your wings." The waitress left.  
  
"Goodness. She's seen better days hasn't she?" Sar said.  
  
"Hahaha, she sure has. Oh look, there's Yuffie." Cloud pointed behind Sar.  
  
Sar turned around. "Oh yes. It is."  
  
"Hey Yuffie!" Cloud shouted waving his hand.  
  
"Ohh Hi Cloud!" Yuffie shouted back. She was with a guy, obviously a boyfriend. She brought him over. "Cloud this is my new boyfriend Tom. Tom Cloud. Cloud Tom."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Cloud said.  
  
"You too." Tom answered back.  
  
"There's someone i want you to meet too. Yuffie this is Sar. MY boyfriend."  
  
"Hii." Yuffie said.  
  
"Hello." Sar answered.  
  
"Well... I'll let you get back to your date and I'll get back to mine. See you around guys." Yuffie said.  
  
"Bye." Tom said.  
  
"Buh bye." CLoud and Sar said in unison.  
  
"She obviously didn't care that you were gay Cloud."  
  
"Nope."  
  
The waitress returned with their drinks and buffalo wings.  
  
"Are you ready to order?"  
  
"Yes. I am going to have the fish burger." Cloud said. The waitress looked at Sar.  
  
"And I'm going to have the barbeque chocobo sandwich."  
  
"Coming right up." The waitress said leaving.  
  
Cloud was taking a sip of his drink while Sar was chewing on a wing when there was a mass of screams from outside. Many people looked from the window, but Sar and Cloud ran outside. It was a Blue Dragon. Unlike the Red Dragon, this Dragon used ice instead of fire.  
  
"A blue dragon? I thought only red existed." Cloud said.  
  
"No. Dragons of all elements exist. Lets get him." Sar said.  
  
"All right!" They ran up towards it. Seeing them, it unleashed an attack of ice. Ice Wall which tried to enclose them in ice.  
  
Sar raised up his hand which created a barrier around them, the ice shattered as it hit the barrier. "Attack it!" Sar shouted. He put down his hand and the barrier disappeared.  
  
Cloud unleashed a double sword attack on it. It shuddered and returned to attacking. This time it shot ice from its mouth.   
  
"Reflector shield!" Sar stuck out his hand, palm facing forward, and a shield like the barrier appeared. This time the attack was reflected back at the Dragon. This made him begin to pant and breathe heavily.  
  
"Meteora!" CLoud shouted. It began to rain Meteors. The Dragon was very weak now. He summoned hail which fell from the sky.   
  
This time... Sar merely closed his eyes and the barrier appeared. "Deliver the final blow Cloud!"  
  
Cloud accepted. "Sword dance!" He did a series of sword attacks on the Dragon. this killed it and it disappeared.  
  
THe townspeople celebrated. They went back onto their date and ate for free.  
  
"What should we do now?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Lets head back to Midgar." Sar said.  
  
"Ok." Cloud grabbed Sars hand and they were gone.  
  
Well... That concludes chapter four. You may recognize sword dance from Lunar Silver Star Story. I don't own it nor do i own any other attacks in this story except for maybe a few. Anyway. Review please! Until next time... 


End file.
